


Tiny Domesticated Flying Dinosaur

by MoonGalleon22



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGalleon22/pseuds/MoonGalleon22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If ever there were a sign that Tommy wanted to finally settle down in one place, this would be it. David/Tommy, domestic fluff (may be continued later).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Domesticated Flying Dinosaur

**Author's Note:**

> [16](http://moongalleon22.tumblr.com/post/59620957809/tiny-domesticated-flying-dinosaur-david-tommy#notes)

David was very briefly awoken at 7:30am by Tommy kissing him gently on the lips. He deliberately scrunched his eyebrows together and cracked an eye open, cranky and tired, only to relax when Tommy grinned down at him.

"Are you always this miserable in the morning? You’d think someone with such a sharp mind would be perfectly okay waking up before noon."

The frown returned to David’s face, and he buried himself in the covers

”Yeah, but we’ve both only had, what,” he glanced at the clock, “Four hours sleep? How are you even awake and dressed?” 

Tommy’s grin was much too cheerful for the early hours. “The pros of super speed - an hour of my morning routine is about a minute of your sleeping time. Also, metabolism.”

David sighed. He should have known the answer would be to do with that. “Smartass, you know what I mean. Why are you up so early? It’s our day off.” 

"Gee, you make it sound like being woken up with kisses is a bad thing. Jerk." David grinned, still tired but not quite so grumpy.

"Oh, trust me, the effort would have been appreciated in a few more hours," he said, and Tommy leaned in and kissed him again. David felt all the tension drain out of him at that. Tommy was right - it sure as hell was a wonderful way to wake up. Tommy pulled back, and straightened up.

"Anyway, I’m up because I figured I should break into our savings and get that food processor we’ve been needing. The market should be open today too, some fresh groceries would be awesome. Thought you’d be worried if you woke up later and I weren’t there." David’s heart melted a little bit, just at how considerate that was - he never understood it when Billy would joke at how much of a cold sociopath Tommy was, because he was fairly sure that sociopaths weren’t nearly this cute.

"Alright. Maybe I can wake up to kisses AND smoothies next time, hmm?" he joked, before closing his eyes and snuggling deeper into the duvet. "I love you, don’t get into trouble, and don’t bankrupt us, okay?" Tommy just laughed.

"Go back to sleep, I’ll be back before you know it. Love you too!"

The sudden indoor breeze let him know that Tommy had gone, and David relaxed and felt himself drift off. When Tommy came home, he figured he could make a nice breakfast, watch a movie or two with Tommy, they could have some fun…it would be a nice day. And he fell straight back to sleep.

—

David was awoken again at 10am by an unholy shrieking that couldn’t possibly have come from any human. He bolted upright and was out of the bed and down the hall in a time that would have given Tommy a run for his money, half convinced someone was being attacked or something else.The second he opened his door to find Tommy gently talking to the bird that wildly flapped around its newly purchased cage, David was tempted to give Tommy a good slap. Tommy noticed him in the door, and smiled, though he seemed a lot less certain when he noticed the pissed-off expression that David was sporting.

"Erm…meet our new pet?" he said, flinching when the bird squawked loudly from behind him. David did a quick look over it - it was a cockatiel, but it looked odd in how its colouring was made up entirely of grey and white. The softer colour of its cheeks indicated that it was a female, and its feathers bristled at David’s approach.

"…Tommy, that’s sure as hell not a food processor. And if it is, I’d love to know why it’s bird-shaped," David said through gritted teeth, his hand going to massage his temples. 

"I know she isn’t. Guy selling the electrical goods seemed to only have two kinds - cheap and shitty, or nice and expensive as hell. So I didn’t get one."

David thought it over for a moment. “Well…okay, I understand that part well enough. Where does the bird fit in?”

At that, Tommy beamed, and it was exactly the kind of smile that David had fallen in love with. “Well, you see, I decided to buy all the groceries first, then come back here, see if maybe I could make a quick trip cross-country to see what other deals I could get. And I was just thinking it over when I noticed the pet shop, off the main street? And I was just bored and a little curious, I didn’t intend to -“

"Tommy, you don’t get pets because you’re ‘bored and a little curious.’ You sure you’re going to take care of this thing?" David chipped in. He felt a headache coming on, and the bird’s sudden hissy fit wasn’t helping.

"Course I will! Let me finish!" Tommy shouted, and the temperature in the room rose by several degrees. The speedster took in several deep breaths, letting them out slowly, before he ran his fingers through his hair and continued.

"So I went in. Just to see what they had, because I remember you mentioning that a pet would be nice one day, right?" he said, and David had to nod in agreement. He remembered snuggling up on the sofa with Tommy, giving up thoughts and dreams for the future in exchange for kisses, and a pet had been on the list - something that wouldn’t need as much maintenance as a dog, something that isn’t too big, something nice. 

"But I got to thinking, David, that ‘one day’ is a pretty vague value of time, and in our line of work, kind of a dangerous value to place on things like this. So I started seriously thinking about it, still not intending to buy one right away, and there she was."

David studied the bird again, and it irritated him how logical the argument was. Even if their work didn’t have a super-hero twist to it, they were still detectives, and it still had the potential to be a dangerous job. He’d relaxed so much into their life together, had taken so well to thinking that they had decades ahead of them, that he’d almost forgotten that he couldn’t guarantee that. He sighed in defeat - Tommy always WAS telling him to lighten up a bit, and she WAS a pretty bird…

"Alright, that’s fine. We’ll have to get her a better cage at some point, though, that one looks too small. And a name. And…you do realise I’m not going to be the only one taking care of her, right?" he asked, all the tension leaking out of the room at once. Tommy grinned.

"Course! I mean, I’ll have to stick around now, unless I wanna take her with me."

The meaning of his words took a second to sink in.

"So…wait, you’re talking about your trips. You’re saying you won’t…?" David asked, holding his breath for an answer. The trips had been something they’d come to a standstill over - Tommy could never be in one place for too long, but the work often piled up when he was gone, and it was just so lonely for David, wiling away the days until the speedster felt like coming back (and always that fear that maybe, just maybe, Tommy won’t feel like coming back this time).

Tommy sighed as well, running his hands through his hair. “Well, yeah, I won’t go away. At least, not for so long. A few days, here and there, a long weekend. But otherwise, well, I got a home here. This just…well, gotta mark my commitment somehow.” And he grinned again, and pulled David into a hug. “We got ourselves a good place here. It’d be nice for us both to come home to her, right?”

David stood stunned for a moment, briefly wondering whether he’d been replaced by skrulls before wrapping his arms around his partner, too grateful to really say anything other than “Yeah, that’s be good.”

A few minutes passed like that, in comfortable silence, and they momentarily ignored the flapping of the bird behind them. And David smiled, because this was the start of something good, he could feel it deep in his gut. He felt safe here, and he figured that he’d protect this as violently as he could.

He had found peace, he thought.

The bird squawked loudly again just as Tommy suggested “I say we name her Twinky.” 

David smacked his forehead against Tommy’s shoulder, just barely suppressing a groan of irritation.

He would never really find peace, he thought. But maybe, just maybe, that was okay.


End file.
